freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Only from Sony Wonder
Background: This logo was used at the end of video releases from Sesame Street starting in 1997 and ending in 2003, likely as a disclaimer. Logo: We see the last part of the Sony Wonder logo flip in and out, then we see a psychedelic screen that says Wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold in white and capitalized that flips in, then out. Variants: In the logo's early years, we see last part of the Sony Wonder logo and on the "Wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold" screen, the letters are in yellow (with only the first letter capitalized), and the screen is blue. A later variant is similar to the early variant, except the Sony Wonder logo is still, and it disappears instead of flipping out before the blue screen flips in. There's also a cutshort variant of this logo, which just has the Sony Wonder logo. FX/SFX: The colorful psychedelic background spinning and the letters. The clouds moving in the last part of the Sony Wonder logo and the transition from the Sony Wonder logo to the blue screen for the early variant. For the later variant, it's just the flipping effects. For the cutshort variant, it just has the clouds moving. Cheesy Factor: Just what is the purpose of the cutshort varient if there is no disclaimer screen? Music/Sounds: On the early and psychedelic variants, the music is an upbeat jazz theme with a rather loud and dramatic finish, accompanied by a male announcer saying "Only from Sony Wonder, wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes, and book and tape sets are sold." This theme was actually the last seconds of the song "Count with Me" from 123 Count With Me (however, on the early variant, the music ends a few seconds after the blue screen flips out, while on the psychedelic variant, the music ends in time with the psychedelic screen flipping out). On the later variant, the music is the 1962 Sesame Street harmonica credits theme, accompanied by a jollier sounding male announcer. On the cutshort variant, the music is a cutshort version of the music from the early and psychedelic variants, and the male announcer just says "Only from Sony Wonder." Availability: The early variant is seen at the end of most Sesame Street VHS releases from July 8, 1997 to February 3, 1998, with 123 Count With Me coincidentally being the first to feature this. It also made a surprise and final appearance at the end of Elmo's World: Dancing, Music and Books (released on February 1, 2000). The psychedelic variant is common and is seen at the end of Elmopalooza (version 1), The Alphabet Jungle Game, The Great Numbers Game, The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street, and the 1998 VHS reprints of Elmo Saves Christmas and Elmo Says Boo! (all released from April 14 to September 1, 1998). This version later returned on releases from January 9, 2001 to September 24, 2002, starting with Elmo's Musical Adventure: The Story of Peter and The Wolf and ending with Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!. The later variant is seen on most Sesame Street VHS releases from January 12, 1999 to September 12, 2000 (except for Elmo's World: Dancing, Music and Books), such as Kids' Favorite Songs. The cutshort variant is only seen on Elmo's World: Head to Toe with Elmo! (released on January 14, 2003). Scare Factor: Minimal to medium for the early variant. The very loud ending can get to some, especially those not expecting it, but it's otherwise harmless, and those used to the theme from the tape itself or know the theme comes from "Count with Me" should have no problem except for the background flipping out. Medium to high for the psychedelic variant. The very loud ending now combined with the psychedelic background are bound to scare more than some viewers, especially for those who fear the black screen at the end of the tape itself. None for the later variant. It's much better with a friendlier announcer and music. However, it can also be boring for those who prefer any of the two previous variants. Minimal for the cutshort variant, as the sudden end can startle people used to it, but it's better due to the lack of the loud ending. Photos Videos Can you find a video with just the Only from Sony Wonder logo in it? Please. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Childish Logos Category:Cloudy Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Multicolor Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2003 Category:Sesame Street Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that make Rabies Scare mad ass hell Category:Logos that scare rappers Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:Logos that scare Club Penguin users/mascots Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that make Sim die in old age early Category:Logos that could scare Zach Elliott Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato Punches Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber Punches Category:Logos that scare marce the oberon champion Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:It's for toddlers!